


Rabbit Ruckus

by ForeverFireOrange



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, Mute!Ulquiorra, Pet Sitting, Rabbit-hybrid Ulquiorra, Ulqui has bunny ears, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFireOrange/pseuds/ForeverFireOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only for emergencies."</p><p>It should've been easy. All Ichigo had to do was baby-sit Rukia's pet rabbit. That's not so hard, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~o! It's March, that means Easter. Happy poach-a-rabbit-in-overalls month! 
> 
> Self beta-ed, I combed over it as best as I could.

He and Rukia had been standing on his front porch for some time now.

She was holding a box that contained her pet rabbit. It was about medium sized, much larger then the tiny creature would need but the added space provided comfort for the little guy. It is, after all, a very big world outside of his cage. Its vastness would be incomprehensible if he were allowed to venture outside of the safety of Rukia’s bedroom. The confinement kept him safe, and all Rukia wanted was to keep him safe. That was why she was entrusting him to Ichigo while she was gone. 

Rukia and her brother were leaving the country for the next few weeks. Her older brother had a business meeting with some bigwigs in America, she didn’t give much detail and Ichigo didn’t care to ask; Rukia would usually fill him in on anything worth interest anyway. Originally the trip was only intended to be a few days, yet they decided to extend their stay in the states because they had extended family there. They wanted the extra time to catch up with everyone.

Ichigo knew next to nothing about rabbit care. He made this clear when Rukia had asked him to babysit the bunny for her. He had never even seen her rabbit, thanks to her older brother’s distinct dislike of him. He never spent any time near the Kuchiki home, let alone in it. Rukia had waved his concerns away, assuring him that it wasn’t half as bad as he thought it was. Yet when staring at the box that she held close to her heart, he wasn’t so sure about that.

“Well,” Rukia said while glancing down at the box before looking back up to him. She knew it was time for her to stop stalling. She was supposed to have been on her way by now, and she'd be lucky if they weren't late for their flight. “This is Ulqui!” she smiled chipperly, holding out the box for Ichigo. He gingerly took it. He tried to mimic her by holding it close, but the grip he had on it wasn’t the best. It was awkward and a little painful, one of his arms were bent underneath it at an odd angle. He would’ve dropped it if it weren’t for the one clasped around the side. He cursed silently while trying to adjust.

“Thanks again for watching him,” Rukia said while watching him fidget with the box. “No problem, I guess...” Ichigo mumbled the last bit. She was watching him intently and it made him uneasy. He slid his hand from under the box to mirror the other wrapped around the side and gripped the box tightly. It wasn’t very heavy -he could’ve probably carried it with one hand- but it was better to be on the safer side while Rukia was watching him. “Although if the girls get their hands on him you might not get him back.” He tried to peak through the boxes closed flaps. He couldn’t see much of the rabbit, Ulqui as Rukia had called him. All he could tell was that it had dark fur. Rukia smiled thinly, “You better be sure that doesn’t happen then I-chi-go.”

He looked up at her, confused by how she said his name. Ichigo had to suppress a shudder at the small woman in front of him. She looked like terror’s incarnate. Her narrowed eyes were zeroed in on him and her mouth was pulled into the most snake-like smile Ichigo had ever seen. He laughed nervously, “Don’t worry,” he swallowed, “I won’t.” She nodded curtly, righting herself almost instantly.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered his head back to the box, curious, he made sure to secure it before prying the flaps up. Once open, he was able to see the rabbit nestled comfortably in a pile of shredded newspaper. “Be careful,” he glanced up as Rukia just about shouted at him, “he will try to jump out!” Rukia reached out towards the box. “A fall from that high could kill him.” Her voice was slightly strained as she stared fondly into the box. Ichigo looked at the rodent and hummed. It was small, but still large enough that it would need to be held with two hands. Its ears flopped over the sides of its head and framed its face, and its fur was the darkest black he had ever seen.

The rabbit didn’t look like it was bolting just yet. It blinked at the sudden brightness, but other than that, he made no movement besides the occasional twitch of its ears and nose. Ichigo reached down and gently stroked the rabbit’s ears, frowning when it shrank away from his hand.

Rukia cleared her throat, returning Ichigo’s attention to her. “Now, everything you need I’ve already set in his cage. Just make sure you clean it twice a day.” She stared pointedly at him, “I don’t want him rolling in filth,” she narrowed her eyes, punctuating each word with a rough poke to Ichigo’s arm. “He’s staying in my room. I’m not going to let him get gross so you can STOP POKING ME!” Ichigo jerked away from her. “Shit!” He hissed as the movement jostled the box.

Ulqui jolted at the sudden pull, scurrying around the bottom of the box until it steadied. He made his discomfort very clear. He thumped his hind legs repeatedly against the floor and made noises that sounded like a cross between clucking and choking.

After his tiny tantrum had ended, he shuffled around. Ichigo kept painfully still as the rabbit made its way towards him. Ulqui placed his front paws on the side of the box and lifted himself into a standing position. The little guy was just barely able to peek over the edge. Rukia inhaled sharply. She held her breath, dreading how this was going to turn.

The rabbit craned its neck, stretching in order to fit its head over the box’s edge. Ichigo could clearly see its face now. Although, the only thing that was really remarkable about it was the rabbit’s dazzlingly green eyes. He watched the rabbit press his nose to his chest and began sniffing, lightly at first, as if testing the water. The rabbit’s sniffing became less cautioned as it warmed up to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled down at the rabbit. “What’s up fuzz-ball?” he asked. He reached down and scratched the rabbit between the ears. Ulqui clicked his teeth softly, making a sort of purring sound. He lowered himself back to the floor and then settled back in his nest of shredded paper. “Looks like Ulqui-chan likes you.” Rukia smiled. Ichigo shrugged a shoulder, “If you say so.”

“He shouldn’t give you any trouble, he’s very well behaved, but if you run into anything just call me.” Rukia said as she pulled out a small, yellow notepad from her pocket. She quickly scribbled something on the pad before ripping the piece of paper out of it. “If there’s an emergency though, you can use this.” She held the note out to him. He gripped the yellow slip, but he was unable to take it. Rukia’s fingers stayed pinched around the other half. “Only for emergencies.” She repeated before releasing the slip. He glanced at the note. On it was only one word, ‘Ulquiorra.’ He stared at the note, confused. “How is this supposed to help?”

“That,” Rukia said pointing at the slip, “is his full name.” The revelation didn’t clear anything up for Ichigo. She sighed. “Think of it like a call word. I haven’t had to use it yet, so I’m not sure how effective it is. It’ll probably get him to hold still for a few seconds, if it does anything at all.” Rukia explained, shrugging nonchalantly. Ichigo nodded, folding the note and stuffing it into his shirt pocket. “So, should I just call him Ulqui?” Rukia opened her mouth to respond, but was abruptly interrupted by a car horn.

They both spared the dark blue car parked in Ichigo’s driveway a glance. Sitting in the driver’s seat was Rukia’s disgruntled older sibling. Rukia turned back to Ichigo, “That works” she said, “sorry Ichigo, I have to get going.” She reached over and pet Ulquiorra’s head, “You be good now.” The horn sounded again and Rukia couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Thanks again, I’ll see you both when I get back.” She said before finally turning on her heel. “See you later.” Ichigo called out to her as she made her way down the dusty driveway. Not three seconds after she got into the car did they start to pull away. Ichigo waved a final good bye as they drove off.

Ichigo turned toward the door and placed a hand on the knob. He cracked open the door before calling into the house, “Dad, if the rabbit gets hurt because of you I will feed you to the beast!” He stepped aside before flinging the door open completely, unsurprised when his dad still came sailing past him. Ichigo walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. He briefly thought about locking it, but he knew the old man would just climb back in through a window. Even though he had keys.

“Dad, you need to be careful!” He heard Yuzu yell from the top of the stairs. Her feet thudded dully on the wooden steps as she hurried down and jogged towards Ichigo. “Is that him?” She asked, looking at the box expectantly. He nodded and lowered the box so that she could see inside. Yuzu cooed at the little black ball of fur. Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment before turning to burrow under the newspaper. She still smiled in spite of being given the cold shoulder.

“I put his supplies on your desk for you, Ichi-nii.” She said looking back up to Ichigo. He nodded, “I’ll let you and Karin play with him after he’s settled down.” He ruffled her short hair before climbing up the stairs.

After making his way into his room, he set the box on the ground and shut the door behind him. Ichigo lifted Ulquiorra out of the box and placed the rabbit in the cage that was set up on top of his desk. Before he could even set him down, the rabbit leaped out of his hands.

Ulquiorra landed on the plastic floor with a dull ‘thunk.’ He walked towards the middle of the cage and stood on his hind legs to survey the room. Seeming content with its new environment, the rabbit gave a small grunt before settling back onto all fours. Ichigo watched the rabbit’s antics while he spread strips of newspaper along the bottom of the cage. He filled a small bowl with food and then closed the cage, leaving the rabbit to its own devices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Kind of quick with the update here, that's because midterms are literally around the corner and I wanted to get this much hammered out.

 

Ichigo's time had become dedicated to his new roommate. The past few days have gone by like clockwork. He would wake up, tend to Ulquiorra, go to school, and then after coming home he'd tend to Ulquiorra again; rinse and repeat. The rabbit himself didn't demand to much of his attention, nor was it very difficult to look after him. Although he did have a habit of trapping himself inside of Ichigo's closet whenever he was allowed to roam the room freely. Ichigo wasn't sure how he managed to do this, and he needed to figure it out soon before the rabbit actually dug through the closet door; he was already going to have a hell of a time fixing the claw marks in it. Aside from that, Ulquiorra normally stayed out of trouble. He wasn't as crazy about him as Rukia was, he didn't think anybody could be, but he did like the little guy. It was nice just sitting with Ulquiorra curled up in his lap. He made good company for watching tv.

"Hey Ulqui." Ichigo greeted as he entered the room. He set his bag on the bed and walked over to his desk with a garbage bag in hand. The rabbit picked its head up upon hearing Ichigo's voice. The change of pace hadn't done much to off set the rabbit. Rukia had checked in on his first night to see if he was undergoing any shock, but Ulquiorra had settled into the new routine without a hitch.

He padded to the door of the cage and thumped his heels against the ground. He stared at Ichigo expectantly while he waited. "Hm, you're pushy today." Ichigo muttered, opening the cage. He picked Ulquiorra up and set him on the floor. "Go on," he said shooing the rabbit off. The rabbit scuttled away as Ichigo turned back to the desk to begin cleaning the cage.

Ichigo removed the water bottle that was strapped to the side of the cage, after that he lifted the top of the cage off and set it aside. He removed Ulquiorra's food dish and dumped everything else that was in the bottom of the cage into the garbage bag. He tied it off and walked towards the door. Double-checking to make sure that the rabbit was nowhere near the door, he quickly slipped through it and brought the bag to the outside garbage can. He stopped in the kitchen to wash his hands before making his way back up to his room.

Ichigo was careful again when opening the door; he really didn't feel like chasing the rabbit around the house. He cracked the door open just enough for him to peek through. When Ichigo couldn't see the rabbit through the crack he deemed it safe enough to dart in. After the door was shut behind him, Ichigo glanced around the room. It was odd that he didn't see the rabbit meandering about. Figuring that he was just under the bed, or in a similar hiding spot, Ichigo went back to the cage. He finished with it in a matter of minutes and had begun to put the top back on.

He stopped though. There was a soft ticking noise coming from under the desk.

Furrowing his brow, Ichigo set the cage lid aside and crouched down to check under the desk. Immediately, he locked eyes with Ulquiorra. Plugged into the wall was his phone's charger and on the other end was the rabbit, seated comfortably on the floor and absently munching on the cord. "Ulquiorra no!" Ichigo shouted, lunging for the rabbit. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo with impossibly wide eyes, he looked like a deer that was caught in a pair of headlights. Ichigo quickly scooped the rabbit up into his arms, ripping the cord away from him.

Ichigo could feel the rabbit in his arms shaking. "Oh shit..." Ichigo whispered. He looked down at the cord that he had yanked out of the rabbit's mouth, as well as the wall. It had teeth marks in it, but they were shallow. It looked like Ulquiorra hadn't actually gotten through to the wires underneath the plastic coating. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and set the cord on the desk.

Even so, Ulquiorra's trembling didn't cease. "Ulqui, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, lifting the rabbit closer to his face. Ulquiorra blinked slowly and emitted a low garbling sound.

The rabbit's lethargy caused Ichigo's stomach to twist in uncertainty. He brought the rabbit over to the bed and set him on the sheets. Kneeling on the floor, Ichigo held Ulquiorra's face in his palms. He lightly stroked the rabbit's cheeks, frowning when he noticed that Ulquiorra felt a touch warmer than usual.

"Just hang on." Ichigo said, standing up. He left the rabbit on the bed to rush down to the kitchen. He rummaged around in the freezer for an ice pack. After a couple of minutes of frantically searching, he gave up on the fruitless task and grabbed a plastic bag out of one of the cabinets. Ichigo filled it with ice before racing back up the stairs, nearly falling because of a rogue soccer ball. When he opened the door to his room he was expecting to find the rabbit sitting on his bed, where Ichigo had left him. Instead, there was a boy lying on his bed... naked.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said, staring dumbstruck. The bag of ice hung loosely in his hand.

The boy looked to be roughly around Ichigo's age. He had pale, almost white skin and inky black hair. However, what mostly caught Ichigo's attention was the pair of black rabbit ears framing the sides of his face.

The boy sprawled out on the bed turned towards Ichigo, acknowledging him with shockingly green eyes. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, only to emit a soft chirp. He looked disappointed as he lifted a hand to scrape lightly at his throat with black nails. Ichigo took a closer look at his face and saw what looked like green tear streaks trailing down his face, and his upper lip was black.

Ichigo didn't know what to think, "U-ulquiorra?"

The boy's ears twitched at the name. His hand dropped from his throat and he raised himself on his elbows to where he was sitting slightly hunched over with his legs tucked under him. He chirped at Ichigo. It was a soft open-mouthed grunt but it confirmed Ichigo's suspicions. "How the..." he thought out loud, turning away from the now humanoid rabbit and grabbed his phone off the desk.

He quickly dialed Rukia's number. He gripped the phone tightly. The words 'pick up' chanted themselves through his head like a mantra. Ichigo wasn't sure what insight Rukia had on this, or if she even had any. She had to know something though, it was her rabbit!

When Rukia finally answered, her cheerful greeting was cut short. "Explain." Ichigo said sternly into the phone. There was a short pause before she responded, "What do you mean?"

"What happened to your rabbit!?" Ichigo shouted pointing at Ulquiorra as if she had a way of seeing the gesture. "I'm going to need more info than that, what exactly is going on?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sighed audibly into the phone, "I don't know. I was cleaning the cage when I caught him chewing on a wire," he paused waiting for an outburst, when none came he continued, " I yelled at him to stop and now he's human...ish." Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra. His face was expressionless but his ears were raised slightly. Ichigo thought he might have been trying to pick up on the conversation, but he wasn't sure. He still didn't know whether or not Ulquiorra could fully understand them.

"Did you use his full name?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo let his arm fall to the side, "I don't remember, maybe? Why?"

"I told you I didn't know what it would do!" Rukia huffed, clearly annoyed. She sighed, "So you said it turned him human?" Ichigo responded with a quick 'yeah' before hearing her chuckle. "Well I guess he's your bunny now!"

"What!?" Ichigo shouted, pressing the phone flat against his head.

"Stop shouting! You're going to scare him!" Rukia scolded, "And do you really think my brother will let me keep a rabbit boy as a pet?"

He scowled at the phone, "And what makes you think my dad will?"

She laughed, "I don't think your dad will care, he believes every half baked excuse you come up with."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but Rukia interjected, "Sorry Ichigo, I really have to go now. I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Rukia wai-!"

"Take good care of him! Bye!"

Ichigo spluttered into the phone, but it wasn't any use. She had already hung up. There was no way for him to know, but he'd be willing to bet that she had been grinning like an idiot the entire time. "Damnit." Ichigo whispered through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe she was shoving this off on him. Wasn't this the rabbit that she loved more than life itself!? Ichigo set the phone on his desk, wincing when he used a little more force then he meant to.

He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. He was still at a loss. The only thing he had gained from calling Rukia was a headache. He looked at the rabbit hybrid that occupied his bed and sighed. "You okay Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked reaching out and petting the top of Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra leaned into the touch, humming softly. He pulled his long ears back to give Ichigo easier access to them. Ichigo smiled and ran his fingers through the rabbit's soft hair, gently scratching at the base of his ears.

"We'll get it sorted out." Ichigo wasn't sure who he was reassuring, but it made him feel better to hear it. He knew it wasn't the rabbit's fault any of this happened, it was his own stupid slip up that caused this. He had no idea what he was going to tell his family. Sure, his dad was nuts, but there was no telling how he'd react to this. He stopped petting Ulquiorra and let his hand fall to his lap. Ichigo's eyes fell to the floor, where the bag of ice lay forgotten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be shy about leaving any feedback, I want to improve!
> 
> -FFO


	3. Chapter 3

 

Ulquiorra sat behind the boy, watching the orange-headed youth intently. He had been quiet since his loud conversation with the petite woman that often referred to herself as 'momma.' Ulquiorra hadn't understood much of what was said. There were a few words that were familiar to him, but most of it had been rendered to gibberish in the series of loud outbursts.

Ulquiorra looked down at his hands. He flexed his fingers, closing them over his palms and then opening them again, looking like he was trying to grasp the air. This new body was strange. Due to the uproar it caused, it might even be more trouble then it's worth. He hadn't meant to change though; he wasn't even sure how he had. He imagined that he should regret it, seeing the distress that it put the human in. However Ulquiorra found that he felt no such thing.

He leant against Ichigo's shoulder. All he felt was warm. It was... nice. He wasn't sure how else to describe it, but that much he was certain of.

—Ichigo's POV—

Startled out of his trance, Ichigo jumped a little when something nudged his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw the rabbit resting easily against him.

He didn't know whether or not referring to Ulquiorra as a rabbit was correct or not anymore. While he was, at the same time he wasn't. Ulquiorra butted his shoulder with his nose, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He sure as hell still acted like a rabbit. Sighing, Ichigo figured he could at least chalk it up as weird. He was about to reach up to pat the rabbit's head when something wet grazed his skin.

"Ulquiorra?" He tried to crane his head to see the hybrid. He felt a hand tighten on the sleeve of his shirt. "What's u- Whoa!" Ichigo shrieked as he was abruptly pulled onto his back.

Ichigo winced when his head skimmed the wall. He hissed, squinting at the pain. He glared up at Ulquiorra, "What the hell is your problem!?"

"Hmph." Ulquiorra exhaled. He leant down, nestling into Ichigo's neck. He ran his tongue over the exposed flesh.

He had no idea what he was doing, Ichigo assured himself. In spite of this, he felt his face heat up when Ulquiorra began nipping at his neck.

Ulquiorra's chest vibrated as he hummed softly. He nipped along the expanse of Ichigo's throat and over his jawline.

Ichigo gasped, his whole body rigid. His face was burning. What the fuck?

No really, what the fuck!?

Ulquiorra straddled his waist, painfully reminding him of the hybrid's nudity. Ichigo had to remind himself that this was a rabbit. He brought his hands up and shoved at Ulquiorra's chest, trying to pry Ulquiorra off of him.

He snatched up Ichigo's wrists and pinned them beside his head. Ulquiorra growled when the boy's struggling wouldn't cease. He bit down harshly on the juncture of his shoulder.

Ichigo yelped, jerking as he felt the rabbit's teeth dig into his skin. He felt one of Ulquiorra's hands stray to his lap. This was going way to far. Ichigo decided that this had gone on for long enough and, with some effort, he managed to flip their position.

Red faced, Ichigo glared down at the rabbit underneath him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He shouted at Ulquiorra.

The now trapped rabbit stared up at him apathetically. Ulquiorra gave a short grunt and wiggled in Ichigo's grasp. He was completely oblivious as to why the boy was so upset. Ichigo gasped when Ulquiorra brushed against his groin, becoming fully aware of the compromising position that they were, still, in.

Just about leaping off of the rabbit, Ichigo put as much distance in between Ulquiorra and himself as he could. He grabbed a jacket that was draped over the back of his desk chair and tossed it at the hybrid. "Put that on!" Ulquiorra looked at the jacket that had landed in his lap, and made a noise of disapproval. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and pulled the chair out to take a seat. A soft knock at the door interrupted him though.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

Shit, that was Yuzu. The knob clicked as it started to turn.

Ichigo sprung away from the chair and slammed a hand on the door.

On the other side, Yuzu jumped. "Ichigo?" The door yanked itself out of her hand, and the berry in question poked his head from behind the door.

"Hey!" Ichigo said with a strained smile; praying to god that his face wasn't red anymore. Relax you moron! He thought, trying, and failing, to loosen up. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Yuzu asked, "I heard shouting."

"Yeah, no complaints. Sorry, I was watching something online." He said hastily.

"Well... alright then," She gave a half hearted smile, he cursed when her usually chipper tone faltered. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour!"

"Alright, thanks kiddo."

Yuzu cocked her head to the side at the nickname, but nodded anyway. She proceeded back down the hallway. Ichigo waited for her to round the corner before shutting the door with a sigh.

That was too damn close.

He turned back to the bed to see Ulquiorra sort of wearing his jacket. The hood was on his head and the sleeves were draped over his shoulders. "Almost." Ichigo said walking over to him. He took Ulquiorra's arms and pulled them through the sleeves. Once properly in the jacket, Ichigo zipped it up.

Ulquiorra plucked curiously at the fabric now covering his arms. He looked up at Ichigo and chirped at him.

"Can you say anything at all?" Ichigo asked, the rabbit hadn't said a single word so far. Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side. He opened his mouth and let out an odd guttural vocalization. He made a face at the noise he produced and tried again. The result was about the same.

"That's okay, don't force it." Ichigo raised a hand. The grating noises were a mixed confirmation. He could at least tell that Ulquiorra could somewhat understand him. Maybe he could learn, Ichigo thought. He gets the basics of it at least.

Ichigo hummed and grabbed the rabbit a pair of pants, which he had to help him into. After Ulquiorra was dressed he walked over to the door, pausing in his stride when footsteps followed after him. Ulquiorra looked at him expectantly. "No, you wait here." Ichigo pointed at the ground, "I'll be right back, okay?" Ulquiorra chirped in response, sitting on the floor. That wasn't quite what he was going for, but Ichigo didn't complain.

He slipped out of the room and made his way to his dad's office. Peeking his head in, he made sure the old man wasn't inside before entering. Ichigo opened the closet in the back of the room and pulled out a box of his mother's old things. Before she had passed, his mother had taught small children. His dad had kept some of her old teaching stuff to remember her by.

Ichigo carefully rifled through the box, he wanted to hurry but this stuff was important to him as well. He came across what looked like an old language book. Grabbing it, he flipped through the pages. He felt his heart pang at the little notes along the margins that his mother had written, they weren't of any use but it was a piece of her. He shoved the nostalgia aside, now wasn't the time for that.

The book was mostly used for writing but he figured he could modify it for speech. It was written simply enough. Ichigo shut the book. There was no guarantee that this would work, but he wasn't loosing anything by trying. He turned to leave and ran smack dab into a solid figure.

"Shit!" He jumped, bring the book down to whack the intruder.

His wrists were grabbed before the blow could land, "I shouldn't have to tell you not to be rough with that son." His dad said sternly.

"Sorry." Ichigo grumbled out. His dad let go of his hands. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was wondering what you were looking for." His dad stared at the book, "Missing her again?"

"That's not it dad," Ichigo sighed, "it's a long story."

"You should share it sometime!" The old man smiled.

"Yeah..." If he could figure out how to explain that he was now keeping a rabbit man as a pet, he'd gladly clue everyone in. "See, you at dinner." He said walking past the old man.

He needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH. All of the things, this was originally a tiny one shot I wrote years ago. Whatever happened to that? Oh yeah, I ripped it apart.
> 
> Please don't be shy about leaving any feedback, I want to improve!
> 
> -FFO

**Author's Note:**

> Part one!! Originally this was a one shot, but I chopped it up because it was getting a little long. First posted story though! Any feedback as well as any constructive criticism you want to give will be loved and cared for.


End file.
